1. Field
This disclosure relates to reflectors for microwave and millimeter wave radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passive reflect arrays are arrays of conductive elements adapted to reflect microwave or millimeter wave radiation within a predefined frequency band. The radiation may be reflected with a phase shift that is dependent on the size, shape, or other characteristic of the conductive elements. The size, shape, or other characteristic of the conductive elements may be varied to cause a varying phase shift across the extent of the array. The varying phase shift may be used to shape or steer the reflected radiation. Reflect arrays are typically used to provide a reflector of a defined physical curvature that emulates a reflector having a different curvature. For example, a planar reflect array may be used to collimate a diverging microwave or millimeter wave beam, thus emulating a parabolic reflector.